


Unnamed Ciri × Avallac'h

by Follow_the_halo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ciri and Avallac'h smut, Ciri feeds Avallac'h grapes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow_the_halo/pseuds/Follow_the_halo
Summary: Avallac'h and Ciri fall in love. They go through some troubles in their relationship. Will it make their love stronger or break it?





	1. Chapter 1

Ciri strode purposefully towards the inn, there was a performance tonight and she needed to have a word with the one performing the show. 

"Is this the tale of the witcher and the sorceress?" An audience member asked.

"Oh no, a new tale. Of a witcheress and a mage... an elven mage," Dandelion said.

"What, you expect us to believe a witcher to be female? And elves ain't got any magic, those are just tales to scare soldiers in the woods," another person said dismissively.

The others hushed him and urged Dandelion to continue. 

"The elf's beloved, she had eyes like stars, hair as white as snow," he started.

"Hah, another white haired mutant," someone muttered. Ciri clenched her fists, willing herself not to start a fight in order to avoid drawing attention to herself.

.....  
"Dandelion, what's with your new songs?" Ciri said.

"Why, what's wrong with them?" Dandelion said.

"Well, they're all about some elf who's in love with some... witcher woman. Now, unless there's been another female witcher I haven't heard about, I'd reckon that it's referring to me," Ciri said.

A hooded figure approached them. 

"Ciri, I'd like you to meet my new friend," Dandelion said.

"I did NOT give you permission to make my feelings into song material," Avallac'h said unhappily. He shifted his attention to Ciri. "Zireael..." 

"Avallac'h, fancy meeting you here of all places. I thought you would be living happily in Tir na Lia, with that she elf of yours," Ciri said.

"She and I have parted ways," Avallac'h said simply. "I live here now, in Dol Blathanna."

"He comes here to ask for news about you, Ciri," Dandelion said. "It just so happens that he had confided in me his deepest, darkest-" 

"Not another word," Avallac'h threatened. "Or I'll tell Priscilla."

Dandelion paled. "Tell her what?"

"Oh, I'm an elven sage, I know many things," Avallac'h said. "Don't test me."

"If you already know, then what do you need me for?" Dandelion said, huffing.

"Yes, he's right. Why do need to ask Dandelion about me?" Ciri asked.

"Oh, I already know where you are, what you're doing," Avallac'h said. "I'm more interested in knowing about your likes and dislikes, your childhood... also about Geralt and Yennefer and their relationship."

This aroused her curiosity. "Studying me, I understand. But why bother learning about Geralt and Yennefer?" She asked.

"I've come to regard humans more favorably because of them," Avallac'h said. "Also, I'm trying to understand human relationships."

"Are you planning to start a relationship with a human any time soon?" Ciri mused out loud. "Anyone I might know of?"

"Oh, no one in particular," he said, one side of his mouth twisted up in a crooked smile.

"Argh! I don't care what you end up saying to Priscilla. You two are driving me crazy!" Dandelion said. "Avallac'h has feelings for you, Ciri. It's the reason why he came to me for advice in romance and who better to teach him than myself?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this true, Dandelion?" Ciri said. She studied the way Avallac'h blushed and how he could not meet her gaze.

"Of course," Dandelion said. "Come, let's talk in my room upstairs. There'll be more privacy."

.....  
"Avallac'h gave me lots of elven legends to sing about. They have really pretty melodies," Dandelion said. 

He strummed on his lute and sang a few verses in a language Ciri recognised as Ellylon, the language of the Aen Elle. 

"Even Elihal was impressed, said it was different from the language of his elves. And I thought all elves spoke the same language," Dandelion continued.

"I never thought you'd let a human sing Aen Elle songs," Ciri said.

"Dandelion is a talented singer with an excellent memory," Avallac'h said. "His pronunciation is flawless. I see no problem if he helps to preserve elven heritage."

"Haha! Thank you," Dandelion said, bowing with a graceful flourish of his hand. "Now enough about me, let's talk about you."

Ciri and Avallac'h looked at each other at that moment. They broke their gaze and blushed.

"Ah, the look of love!" Dandelion proclaimed. "Yes, I recognise it very well. I saw the same look between Geralt and Yennefer. I think I should leave, give you two some privacy."

"But Dandelion, it's your room. Where will you spend the night?" Avallac'h asked.

Dandelion waved it off. "Don't worry, I'm used to sleeping anywhere. I plan to meet some of my friends tonight and probably won't be back until morning. Might as well give the room to you.

"Good luck with Ciri," he said, giving Avallac'h a meaningful look.

......  
"You really charmed Dandelion. He seems to like you a lot," Ciri said.

"The feeling is mutual, I enjoy his company too," Avallac'h said.

"Do you like me, Avallac'h?" Ciri asked.

.......  
Ciri x Avallac'h fan art. Make it happen.


	3. Chapter 3

"I merely wish to hear the words coming from your lips," Ciri said.

"I do. I like you, very much so," Avallac'h said. 

"So... you parted ways with the she elf because of me? And whatever happened to your dislike of elves and humans falling in love with each other?" She asked.

"You could say I had a change of heart. I'm trying, Zireal, and I want to make up for my past mistakes," he said.

"I liked you, you know?" Ciri said. She stepped forward, planting a brief kiss on his lips. "But I'm not ready to jump into bed with you right now just because Dandelion set us up like this."

"I understand," Avallac'h said. His voice barely hid his disappointment.

Ciri teleported in a flash of light, leaving him all alone.

.........  
As luck would have it, a witcher contract led Ciri to Dol Blathanna, the land of free elves. Just the prospect of seeing elves living freely without the prosecutions and killings was exciting to her, but that was not what made her restless.

If she remembered correctly, Avallac'h mentioned that he lived here. Ciri wondered what he was doing among the Aen Seidhe. Perhaps if she had not been so proud... with the room all to themselves, the warm bed and Avallac'h's confession that he liked her, they would have made love.

It had been some time since Ciri had last seen him. She thought of Avallac'h more often than she cared to admit.

.......  
"Ciri of Vengerburg, daughter of Yennefer, I welcome you," the elven duchess of Dol Blathanna said.

"Enid an Gleanna, your ladyship," Ciri replied, bowing. What she saw next made her heartbeat faster. Avallac'h was standing next to Francesca.

"So it's true, you have taken over Geralt's witcher duties," Francesca said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, that's true," Ciri said.

"I wish to talk with you in a private audience. Come," Francesca said. "You too, Avallac'h."

Ciri shot a look of surprise at Avallac'h but he did not meet her gaze. She wondered what the duchess had to say that involved Avallac'h.

.....  
"I proposed marriage to Avallac'h and he wanted me to ask you for your opinion before he accepts my proposal," Francesca said.

"So you called me all this way to ask me for my opinion?!" Ciri said, outraged.

"Zireael, please," Avallac'h said.

"You seem important to him. As you know, Avallac'h is Aen Saevherne, also of the Aen Elle. Marriage with him would unite our two tribes and bring his wisdom to the ruling of this duchy," Francesca said.

"I would like to talk to Avallac'h alone. We need to discuss," Ciri said.

......  
"If you don't want me, Zireael, then I have no choice but to accept Francesca's proposal," Avallac'h said.

"Can't you just reject her?" Ciri said. "Why bother asking what I think?"

"Ciri, I wish I could just reject the duchess but it would be insulting on her part to be rejected for no apparent reason. You are important to me because you are the one that I have feelings for," he said.

"I don't want to share you with Lara, Francesca or any other," Ciri said fiercely. "I want you to be mine and mine alone." Avallac'h was silent and she was afraid that she had gone too far.

"Then so be it. I am yours," he replied. "I love you."

Ciri kissed him firmly. "I love you too," she said.

......  
"Your ladyship, I regret to inform you that I cannot accept your proposal... because I have promised myself to Zireael," Avallac'h said. Ciri squeezed his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

"I see," the duchess said simply, her face betraying no emotion. "I also regret to inform you that I no longer wish to see you in my council." 

Ciri was stunned. She noticed that Francesca had clenched her fists so tightly that her knuckles were white. The duchess was clearly not taking the rejection very well.

"You may leave," Francesca said curtly.

Avallac'h bowed and hurriedly left.

......  
Ciri breathed a sigh of relief once they had left. "I'm sorry, Avallac'h. I didn't think you'd lose your job. She's scary," she admitted.

"I have lived this long, such things I am beyond caring. All that matters now is that you have returned my love," Avallac'h said. "I feel happy."

"Okay so, where to now?" She asked.

"Anywhere you want," he said, smiling at her.

......  
"How do think Geralt and Yennefer will react if they knew about us?" Ciri said.

"I think we should meet them and tell them ourselves," Avallac'h said.

"Tomorrow, then," she said. "Maybe we should continue where we left off... " 

"Our first night together," he said. "We should undress."

"Back when you left me with Skjall's family, his sister undressed me. However when you saw me, I was already wrapped in bandages. So... you've never really seen me naked," Ciri said.

"You are nervous," Avallac'h stated.

"Yes, I am," she said. "And I've wondered how your body looks like underneath your clothes." 

His clothes disappeared magically, leaving him in his underwear.

"Wow, can you do that for me too? It's a lot faster than if I take off my clothes normally. My fingers seem more clumsy than usual," Ciri said.

She was left in her bra and panties. 

"I want to take these off myself," he said.

"Auberon and I never went far," Ciri said.


	6. Chapter 6

"He wouldn't even let me touch him there," Ciri said. "You're my first male."

"First male?" Avallac'h asked.

"I had a female lover before and several males who died before they could do the deed with me. I'm glad you're not dead," she said. 

Ciri teasingly pulled down his underpants. She touched his nakedness curiously, it felt warm and smooth... it also hardened under her hand. Avallac'h inhaled sharply.

"Does it hurt?" Ciri asked, pulling her hand away.

He laughed, a low rumble that reverberated through her. "Quite the opposite. Your hand feels... exquisite," Avallac'h said.

He rubbed his thumbs along the outside of her bra, feeling her hardened nipples. "I want you now," she said, placing her arms around his neck. 

Her bra and their underwear disappeared as Ciri pulled him towards the bed. She enjoyed the sudden skin to skin contact. Ciri especially enjoyed feeling his erection which slid between her thighs, just outside her entrance.

Avallac'h rubbed himself against her while he was in that position, making her wet. She let out a lusty moan, clutching his buttocks while encouraging him to penetrate her.

"Not yet," Avallac'h said in a gentle chiding tone.

"You're teasing me," Ciri groaned. They kissed, and she gave a relaxed sigh. 

His lips left her mouth, only to trail light, butterfly kisses all over her forehead, eyelids, nose and cheeks. 

"The scars on my face have healed but they're still there," Ciri said thoughtfully.

"I can make some more ointments for you, it'll get rid of your scars completely," he said. 

"But... I don't really want to get rid of my scars because they remind me of my childhood, growing up with witchers.

"Unless you want me to remove my scars, of course. I want to appear beautiful for you," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

"No, you're already the most beautiful woman in the world," Avallac'h said. "Nothing will change that."

"Really? Even more beautiful than Lara?" Ciri said. "I'm sorry, it slipped out of my mouth."

"Zireael..." he sighed. 

"I ruined the mood, didn't I?" She said.

Avallac'h kept silent. He lowered himself to her breasts, sucking on alternate nipples. Ciri hummed in pleasure as she cradled his head in her hands. Avallac'h trailed his kisses further downwards and stopped at her belly button. 

"We'll talk about this later," Avallac'h said, his lips against her skin as he spoke. "Right now, I just want you to focus on your pleasure."

"Alright," Ciri said, smiling. "You're using that tone again."

Avallac'h stopped his kissing. "What?" He asked.

"That tone. Are you going to teach me something? 'Focus, Zireael,'" she said, imitating his speech.

"Mmm, yes. The art of lovemaking," he said. Avallac'h pulled her legs apart, his hands caressing her lightly. It sent shivers down her spine. Ciri squirmed as his tongue probed deeply into her folds. 

He was maddeningly gentle, building the desire inside her. With Mistle, she had always rushed to finish and the pleasure was brief. 

"You're thinking of her," Avallac'h said.

"What?" Ciri said.

"Your lover," he said jealously, his finger tracing the rose tattoo on her thigh.

"How'd you-?" She asked in surprise. 

"I can taste your thoughts on my tongue," Avallac'h said. 

"I'll tell you about her later if you want, not now," Ciri said.

He resumed his exploration of her until he reached a spot that made her gasp and thrust her hips against his face. Avallac'h paused to slide a finger inside her. 

He kept a steady pressure there, while his thumb was on her clit. Ciri felt her inner walls rippling as she reached her climax.


	8. Chapter 8

The smell of Ciri's juices invaded Avallac'h's nostrils. He savored the smell of her arousal. Her juices had spilled all over his hand and Avallac'h noted that she was still clenching and unclenching around his finger. 

It made him wish she was clenching another part of his body instead. 

"Oh wow," Ciri said, her eyes a little glazed. "That was amazing. But Avallac'h, you haven't- oh..." her voice tapered off with a moan as he entered her.

Avallac'h slid in easily, her core was already wet from her orgasm. "Does it hurt?" He asked.

"No," she said, matching his thrust with one of her own. "Feels good."

Her nerves were still raw and tingled with the new sensation he was giving her. Now their hips were truly joined and it excited her to see her normally uptight mentor acting passionately.

"Make love to me, Avallac'h," Ciri said. It sounded clichéd, like she was a character in some romance novel, but Ciri meant what she said. The dim light in their room made dancing shadows of their moving bodies, and the burning look in Avallac'h's eyes made her feel more desirable than she usually felt about herself.

"You are mine, Ciri," Avallac'h murmured into her hair, his breath coming out in gasps now. He wanted to reassure her, she had a ridiculously low confidence in herself.

No one else had ever given herself as willingly, trustingly as she had. Avallac'h found it extremely alluring. He wanted to mark her as his, to give her something he had never given to any woman before.

Avallac'h had thought himself impotent, he was never able to finish even at the height of his passion with the she elf he had courted earlier. But this time Avallac'h felt his climax approach, roused by Ciri's moans.


	9. Chapter 9

He drove himself deeper, impaling her on his length. With a final moan, Avallac'h kissed her and released his essence into her womb. Ciri hugged his trembling body and her hand wiped the sweat that had formed on his forehead. He took her hand from his forehead and kissed it.

"Do you think we made a baby?" She asked.

"I hope so," Avallac'h said.

Ciri caressed his body, tracing his tattoos. "I already defeated the White Frost so this baby will be free of any prophecy," she said.

"But there is another prophecy regarding your child, that he will conquer the world," he said. 

Her face was troubled and Avallac'h kissed her furrowed brow. "I don't want another child of prophecy if I can help it," she said.

"You turned out alright, Ciri. I want to have a child with you," Avallac'h said.

"To pay back Cregennan's crime?" Ciri asked.

"I'm sorry," he said, turning away from her and sitting up on the bed.

"Please, I won't mention it again," she said anxiously.

"I'm not upset with you, Zireael. I just... if even you think that I just want a child with you for that purpose then surely Yennefer and Geralt would also think of it," Avallac'h said.

He faced her, placing his hands on either side of her head, bringing their foreheads close to one another. Ciri placed her hands on his wrists. They were looking straight into each other's eyes.

"If I ever have a child, it will be with the woman I love. I won't take our child away from you or bring him to Tir nà Lia without your permission," Avallac'h said. "I promise."

"I trust you," she said.

"Another thing. I've never been able to climax inside a woman before. You're my first," he said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Is that why you wanted Auberon to sleep with me instead? I mean, in the beginning. So you've never-" Ciri said, eyes widening.   
She eagerly pulled him to her. "Then let's do it again, I want to see if I can make you climax again."

.........  
"We were going to meet Geralt and Yennefer," Avallac'h said, reminding her.

"Mmm," Ciri said.

"It's afternoon already. I have paid the innkeeper for another night," he said.

"Okay, let's stay for one more night," she said.

"I've brought you some lunch. I know you didn't have breakfast," Avallac'h said.

Her stomach growled in response to the delicious smell of food. 

"Have you eaten?" Ciri asked.

"No, I don't need to eat as often as you," he said.

"I feel uncomfortable eating alone," she admitted.

Avallac'h picked up a small bread bun and took a bite out of it. Ciri smiled.

"I will be your partner in all things," he said, returning her smile.

"Even monster slaying?" She said.

"If you want me to help concoct any potions or sharpen your sword, I will gladly do so," Avallac'h said.

"No mention of actually slaying a monster," Ciri said with a crooked smile. "Looks like you need to work on that."

........  
The afternoon stretched into night, Avallac'h and Ciri spent the day away in bed, interrupted only by mealtimes and visits to the outhouse. They had their meals sent to their room. 

Avallac'h had to answer the door in a hastily thrown on robe. Ciri never did bother getting dressed, preferring to cover herself with the blanket until Avallac'h rejoined her.

"I don't know why but all this food suddenly tastes more delicious somehow," she said suggestively.

"Maybe because I'm feeding it to you, and because we're making love every so often?" He said.


	11. Chapter 11

"Food and sex," Ciri said, sighing. "Life's simple pleasures. We're getting crumbs all over the bed, not to mention bodily fluids."

Avallac'h waved his hand and the bed was pristine, all without getting out of bed. 

"My turn to feed you, Avallac'h. Come here," Ciri beckoned.

He lay his head on her lap while Ciri popped grapes into her mouth and his alternately.

"It's cleaner than the state we found it in. If we get married, I'll never have to do housework by hand," she joked.

"You ever thought about it?" He asked.

"What about?" Ciri asked.

"Getting married," Avallac'h said. 

"This does seem like our honeymoon already," she said. "Yes, I want to get married to you but..."

"... first we have to convince Geralt and Yennefer," he finished. 

Avallac'h took her hand and placed it over his heart. "You want to know who is in my heart?" He said.

"Me?" Ciri said.

"Of course. You and no one else. Lara meant more to me than anything else... until now. You mean more to me than Lara ever did, so never let any she elf tell you otherwise," Avallac'h said. 

"And another thing. I've quite forgotten how Lara looks like," he admitted. "I used to come regularly to Tir ná Béa Arainne to look at her statue, and I used to look for her in your features."

Avallac'h stroked her face. "I can't see her in you anymore, I don't know whether to feel sad or happy. All I see is you," he said.

"I guess it just means you've moved on," Ciri said. 

"I wish we had fallen in love with each other earlier," Avallac'h said.

"Me too. But that does not matter now, all that matters is that we fell in love in the end," she said.


	12. Chapter 12

"Now before we reach Toussaint, I suggest we do a witcher contract or two along the way. That way you get to see me in action," Ciri said.

......  
"Just because I primarily use magic, Zireael, it doesn't mean I'm useless with a sword," Avallac'h deadpanned.

"Right. I was just making sure," she said, laughing.

......  
It was during their battle with a monster that Ciri witnessed a strange thing. A flash of bright green light, not unlike hers. She was stunned to see that it came from Avallac'h.

.......  
"Now let's skin this beast to get its pelt. We need to use a short knife for this," Ciri said. "Make an incision here, here and here."

She took her skinning knife and threw it some distance away. "Oops," Ciri said. "Can you help get it for me?"

Avallac'h moved, disappeared and reappeared with the knife in his hand, all within the blink of an eye. "Did I just?" He said, his face full of astonishment.

Avallac'h dropped to his knees. Ciri came and hugged him.

"You're my partner now, partner in all things," she said.

"Zireael, I haven't been able to teleport since Lara's death. Thank you," he said.

"What for?" Ciri asked.

"For everything," Avallac'h said.

"I actually had two skinning knives in case one got lost. I didn't actually need you to get it back for me. However, since we have two knives, I can skin this side and you can do the other," she instructed.

......  
"One more thing," Ciri said. She held the horns and twisted, separating the head from the body. "This is for the trophy."

Avallac'h was covered in head to toe with monster blood but his grin was easy to see. "We did it," he said, smiling widely. "Shall we bathe now?"


	13. Chapter 13

"No, it's better to show up like this. Otherwise they might think we didn't do the job," she said. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

.......  
"How was it?" Avallac'h asked.

Ciri shrugged. "The reward wasn't much but I took pity on her. I sold the pelt and made a few coins so it wasn't all too bad," she said. "Time to bathe."

They went to a nearby river. Ciri checked for signs of water hags and drowners but there were not any so she started stripping off her clothes. He did the same. Ciri sighed with pleasure when her body was submerged in the cool water.

"Come on, join me," she said. 

Avallac'h waded into the water and Ciri led him by the hand. Once the water was deep enough, she wrapped her legs around him.

"Zireael... I am an old elf. Ancient," he said.

"Mhmm?" Ciri said.

"Old enough to be your ancestor," Avallac'h said.

"Your point is?" She asked. "If you need to rest, tell me to stop."

He growled and kissed her, their arms grasping each other desperately. Avallac'h kissed from her neck down to her breasts.

......  
They were at the river bank, bodies still dripping wet but they did not seem to care. Avallac'h draped his cape on the ground and they wasted no time landing in a tangle of arms and legs.

.....  
Avallac'h lay asleep, exhausted by lovemaking. They were fully dry now, any remaining moisture had dried up with the heat their bodies generated.

Ciri took a blanket and covered both their bodies as she snuggled up to him.

.....  
"Zireael! What time is it now?" Avallac'h said when he awoke with a start. Afternoon had turned into dusk. 

"You shouldn't have made love to me," he said. "We fell asleep."


	14. Chapter 14

"You should've told me to stop," Ciri said.

"I didn't want to," Avallac'h said. "Now we're both at fault."

They dressed and were ready to leave when a higher vampire approached in the form of an ordinary man.

"Zireael, he's a vampire!" Avallac'h said.

"Regis!" Ciri said, recognising him. "He's a friend of Geralt's, don't worry. But I thought Geralt told me you were dead, Vilgefortz killed you."

"I will explain more on that later," Regis said, turning his attention to Avallac'h.

"And who is your companion? Even Geralt didn't know I was a vampire right away, until I revealed myself," Regis said.

"I am Avallac'h," Avallac'h replied. "Elven Sage."

"Ah. You're that Avallac'h. The one with the cave painting, which obstructs the entrance of the elven cemetery at Mount Gorgon. Geralt told me of his meeting with you," Regis said.

"What else has Geralt told you?" Ciri asked.

"He said he found you and defeated the Wild Hunt. The Wild Hunt were a group of elves who were looking to kidnap Ciri," Regis said. "Other than that, I know nothing more on that matter."

"We are on our way to meet Geralt and Yennefer. He told me he owns a vineyard now in Toussaint called Corvo Bianco," Ciri said.

"Would you like to join us?" Avallac'h asked.

"No, I would have to decline," Regis said.

"Why?" Ciri asked.

At that moment an ekimmara appeared. It snarled at Regis but turned its interest to Ciri and Avallac'h. In a heartbeat, it lunged forward. Avallac'h teleported with Ciri some distance away where they heard the ekimmara's dying howls.

......  
"You... killed an ekimmara?" Ciri said.

"That I did," Regis said. 

"You killed your own kind to protect us," Avallac'h said.

"The ekimmara followed me here," Regis said. "It's partly my fault."


	15. Chapter 15

"To answer your question of why I am not following you to Toussaint: I have been declared anathema by the other vampires," Regis said.

"How did this happen?" Ciri asked.

"I killed another vampire, Dettlaff. He was the one responsible for bringing me back to life, and it was one of the most difficult decisions I had ever faced. He would not stop killing humans and he would have killed Geralt if I didn't prevent it," Regis said.

"You risked everything to protect a human," Avallac'h said.

"You have to understand, I wasn't always like this. I was young and stupid once and killed lots of innocent humans. I have now sworn off drinking blood," Regis said.

"Geralt was right to have been friends with you. I can't imagine it was easy for him to trust you but he overlooked your past. You changed for the better, and it was very noble of you," Ciri said.

"Then there is something I must also tell you, Zireael. The reason for the animosity between Aen Elle and unicorns. I have regained the ability to teleport, the power of time and space. 

"However, before I lost it... Eredin and I were both responsible for the extermination of humans on the world of the Aen Elle. That world was originally a human one," Avallac'h said.

"I know," Ciri said. "The unicorns told me."

"You knew?" Avallac'h asked. "And yet you became my lover? Aren't you afraid that once I regained my power, I would exterminate the humans in your world as well?"

"And would you do so?" Ciri asked.

"No, of course not," Avallac'h said. 

"I thought so too. You've changed," Ciri said. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have helped us or befriended Dandelion. The old you would have never even... fallen in love with me."


	16. Chapter 16

"There is something else that you have noticed, yes? Back in Tir na Lia, you saw that the servants were actually human girls. Other than killing off the original human inhabitants, Aen Elle have been enslaving humans.

"The Wild Hunt have been kidnapping human girls to serve as slaves. Thankfully with the Wild Hunt gone, there would be no more kidnappings, no more new slaves. 

"The problem of existing human slaves still remains. However, the way I see it, even if they are liberated, they will not survive. Most have been driven insane," Avallac'h said.

"If you must know, in Tesham Mutna..." Regis said. "We vampires held several dozen humans in holding pens like cattle for us to drink their blood. We don't do that anymore nevertheless there's no denying it did happen."

"I know both of you are not monsters," Ciri said. 

She came closer to Avallac'h, angling her head so her lips could meet his and he sank into the kiss with a sigh. Regis watched with interest.

"Does Geralt know of your elven lover? Last I remembered, he did not have a very fond impression of Avallac'h," Regis said.

"I... was hoping he and Yennefer would approve of us. We were planning on telling them about us once we reached," Ciri said.

Regis turned his attention to Avallac'h. "I can see that you love Ciri and you care about the fate of humans. Another thing, Ciri mentioned you were friends with Dandelion?" He said.

"Yes, we did not get along well during our first encounter but Dandelion decided to befriend me afterwards," Avallac'h said.

"He is like that, he befriends people easily. It just shows he has a kind heart," Regis said, nodding. "Perhaps he is a better judge of character than we take him for, eh?"


	17. Chapter 17

"I wish you both the best. Send my regards to Dandelion, Geralt and Yennefer," Regis said.

......  
"No, I won't approve of you being with Avallac'h no matter what you say to attempt to convince me," Geralt said stubbornly. He had turned his back to Ciri.

"Ciri. We're having a difficult time accepting him," Yennefer said. "I don't mind him as your mentor but I'm afraid he has ulterior motives for you, my dear."

"What will it take for you to believe me?" Avallac'h said.

"Nothing. So don't even try," Geralt growled.

"You can't stop me! I've never commented on the choice of women you slept with, Geralt, so why do you do that to me? I'm going to continue sleeping with Avallac'h and I hope I get pregnant!" Ciri said, raising her voice.

Geralt and Yennefer were stunned into silence. Avallac'h bowed and turned to leave. Ciri followed, trying to catch his eye but he kept his gaze on the ground.

"I've made things worse, haven't I? I'm sorry but... we can't just give up like that, Avallac'h. Please don't go," Ciri said with tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Ciri," was all Avallac'h said as he embraced her, rubbing her back and sighing.

.......  
Avallac'h was allowed to stay but in a different room, as far away as possible from Ciri's. True, Ciri could always teleport, so Geralt made sure Ciri did not sneak off into Avallac'h's room by constantly checking that she was in her bed.

It was a compromise, Geralt would rather Avallac'h left completely but he was afraid Ciri would leave as well.

........  
"Ciri, Ciri!" Yennefer said as she tried to wake Ciri up.

Ciri was having a nightmare, she was thrashing about in her sleep. It was no normal nightmare but a prophetic vision.


	18. Chapter 18

Yennefer had not seen Ciri have a nightmare as bad as this for a long time. It brought back terrible memories of the nightmares Ciri had when she was first brought into Yennefer's care.

"Avallac'h!" Ciri cried out.

"No, you can't bring him here, surely there is something you can do?" Geralt said to Yennefer.

She brushed past Geralt, ignoring him.

.......  
"I am here, Ciri," Avallac'h said. He muttered a calming spell and she stopped her frenzied movements. However, Ciri's breathing was still coming in tortured breaths.

Just like that, her eyes fluttered open and she awoke. "In my dreams, I saw you. You were leaving me, walking into the mist. I kept calling out your name but you never turned back. 

"I'm afraid, Avallac'h. I don't want to lose you. Stay here tonight, in my bed," Ciri said. "Please mamma?" She pleaded with Yennefer.

"Alright. Just for tonight," Yennefer said, pity evident in her voice. She turned her attention to Geralt. "Let's go to our room." Yennefer gripped his hand and pulled him to leave the room with force.

Ciri was still trembling so Avallac'h did not want to discuss her dream yet. He changed to another topic. "Zireael, you used to practice magic with Yennefer?" He asked.

"Yes, but I have renounced that part of my magic," Ciri said.

"Before, I had asked you not to use magic to avoid being tracked by the Wild Hunt. However, this part that you have renounced, it's flowing again inside you. 

"I can feel it like a river that has been dammed but now the dam has broken. Now it is wild, rushing, almost uncontrollable," he said.

"So... I can do magic again?" She said.

"Yes, but you also need to resume magical training as soon as possible," Avallac'h said.


	19. Chapter 19

"How is this possible? I think we are a good influence for each other, Avallac'h. We both regained powers we lost," Ciri said. 

"If you do a magic spell correctly the first time, I will reward you," Avallac'h said.

Ciri laughed. "A reward?" She said. Ciri started to carress him, a devilish glint in her eye. "You know the only prize I want is you.

"We're already in bed. Something else is rushing wildly inside me, uncontrollably. Maybe you can help me find out?" She said suggestively.

"Zireael, I do not wish to cause trouble. Come, let me hold you while you sleep," he said. 

Ciri turned her back to him, she felt upset at the rejection. 

"Forgive me, my love. I care for you," Avallac'h said.

"I understand," Ciri said.

He felt terrible. "Maybe... just for tonight?" Avallac'h said. "Just tonight and no more."

"Really?" She said excitedly. "I knew you couldn't resist me. Now, please. Now." Ciri whimpered, anticipating delight.

He cast a silencing spell on the room and locking spell on the door. Avallac'h knew how loud they could be and the last thing he wanted was Geralt to interrupt them. 

.......  
"Yennefer, I need to talk about Ciri," Avallac'h said.

......  
"Alright, try something easy. The illumination spell I taught you, do you remember?" Avallac'h said.

"I remember," Ciri said, stretching out a hand. A ball of light floated from her fingers and brightened up the room as bright as day.

"Good. I am proud of you," he said, smiling.

"I did it, I really used magic! I thought I'd lost it completely. It's been years since I've done any magic. Almost forgot how it feels," she said, flexing her fingers. 

"You promised me a present if I did it well the first time," Ciri said.


	20. Chapter 20

"How's this for a prize?" Ciri said.

She threw her arms around Avallac'h's neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

Avallac'h neither smiled nor wrapped his arms around her. "Zireael... please don't do this," he said.

Ciri snapped, "What's wrong with you, Avallac'h? I thought you loved me, wanted me. Are you starting to have regrets now? I thought, after all that's happened... you said I was your partner in all things!" 

She stormed off with tears in her eyes. 

.........  
Earlier...

"So you're saying that you and Ciri being together has somehow resulted in her nightmare?" Yennefer said.

"Precisely. I was chosen to be paired with the Lara gene. We act as activators to each other; Ciri can now do magic and I entrust you with her education," Avallac'h said. 

"Why not do it yourself?" She asked.

"I... will not be able to do so," he replied. "Ciri was prophesised to have a child, a son to be precise. As Ciri has openly admitted, she and I have slept with each other. Last night, I have given myself to her, given it one last try. 

"She is still not pregnant, my seed has not implanted in her. My fear is that I am not the one to father her son. I'm not the one meant for her. It is not entirely impossible that I have become infertile due to my age.

"So for that I wish to distance myself from her so that she may find someone else," he said.

.........  
"I know Geralt doesn't approve of us being together, but I don't want us to go back to being just mentor and student. I can't," Ciri said. "I love you too much."

"How could you let them be like that? They obviously love each other!" Dandelion said.


	21. Chapter 21

Ciri had surprisingly brought Dandelion via teleportation. 

"I thought Ciri had rejected you, Avallac'h. Then she came to me saying you two had become a couple and everything was alright up until you two decided to tell Geralt.

"You of all people, Geralt. You should know Ciri better than I do. Let's not be friends anymore," Dandelion said.

"Dandelion, I thank you for all you've done for Ciri and I but please don't renounce your frienship with Geralt because of me. Also, congratulations. You are to become a father," Avallac'h said.

"I'm a father? You mean Priscilla is pregnant?" Dandelion said.

"Yes," Avallac'h said, nodding. Dandelion hugged him.

"I need to go see Priscilla," Dandelion said. "Thank you for telling me. I still can't believe you rejected Francesca Findabair of all people."

"He what?" Geralt asked. Dandelion pretended he did not hear.

"Yes, he rejected a marriage with her, he also lost his job in her council because of me," Ciri said.

"She's widely regarded as the most beautiful woman in the world," Yennefer said.

"I don't see whatever it is that you're seeing. Zireael is easily the most beautiful thing I have seen in two hundred years," Avallac'h said.

"There, I told you that you've got nothing to worry about, Ciri. He still loves you," Dandelion said, smiling and patting Ciri's back.

"I know why. I overheard you talking to Yennefer, saying you're infertile and you want Ciri to find someone else. This all about some prophecy about Ciri having a child," Geralt said finally.

"I already told you, I'd rather not have a child! If I have a child, I want to have it with the man I love and no one else," Ciri said. 

"Yennefer had someone before I met her, a respected mage by the name of Istredd," Geralt said.


	22. Chapter 22

"He offered her stability, a home, a future, and children. Yennefer always wanted to have children yet she chose me, a sterile witcher," Geralt said.

"So, does this mean..." Ciri asked. "You don't mind me being with Avallac'h anymore?"

"Mhmm," Geralt replied. Ciri's face lit up, she hugged him happily.

"Thank you," Avallac'h said, smiling.

........  
"Where are you going?" Ciri said.

"There's something I need to do," Avallac'h said.

"What else? Geralt and Yennefer have already given us their blessings?" She asked. "There's something more, isn't it? Something you're not telling me."

"I am not the one for you. I want you to find someone else," he said.

"Tell me. Make me understand. Don't just leave me and break my heart, dammit!" Ciri said.

"I am going to die," Avallac'h said.

"What?" She said, too shocked to say much else.

"Yes, I am certain of it so I would like to set some things right before my death. I am planning to ask for the help of the unicorns once again to open the Gate of the Worlds," he said.

"I don't think they will trust you enough to do that. Why do you need to open the gate?" Ciri said. 

"Our teleportation power, it allows us to travel with maybe a few people. However, the gate allows large numbers of people to go through," Avallac'h said. "I... intend to liberate the human slaves in the world of the Aen Elle."

"But didn't you say they wouldn't survive because they've gone insane?" She said.

"I was hoping the dryads of Brokilon would take them in," he said.

"How are you going to just ask the unicorns for help? You two are enemies. Secondly, you intend to just teleport into fellow elves' homes, kidnap their slaves and escape?" Ciri said.


	23. Chapter 23

"It sounds crazy, Avallac'h. It's dangerous, what if the unicorns or elven guards tried to kill you?" Ciri said. "You should've asked for my help, the unicorns trust me. Didn't the Wild Hunt tell you that a unicorn helped me escape from Tir na Lia?"

"They certainly did not mention it," Avallac'h said.

"We need each other, so we need to stay together," she said, clutching his hand.

"My partner, how could I forget?" He said with a smile but his brows were furrowed with worry.

.......  
They were in the world of the Aen Elle again, in the parts outside of Tir na Lia where unicorns roam. They were immediately surrounded by a herd.

"I am not your enemy," Avallac'h said.

_Liar! _the leader said. It charged at Avallac'h but Avallac'h grabbed Ciri and teleported just in time, narrowly missing the unicorn's horn. They were now some distance away, so that the herd was in front of them and not around then.__

"Stop! Please, he has a good reason for coming here. He's coming here to help humans," she said.

A white unicorn arrived. _Star Eyes! Why are you defending Fox? He was your captor,_ Ihuarraquax said.

"Yes, he was my captor but then he helped me escape from the Wild Hunt and defeat them. He is also... my mate," Ciri said.

She explained Avallac'h's plan to him. Ihuarraquax was involved in some furious neighing with the rest of the herd.

_Bring them here, if what you say is true. Then only will we open the gate, _he said.__

.......  
"We have an opportunity tonight, there is a festival. All the Aen Elle will attend and it is likely that none would be at home except slaves," Avallac'h said.

"What's the occasion?" Ciri asked.

"It's Ge'el's coronation," he said.


	24. Chapter 24

"Alright. So we just teleport into the homes, find the slaves, teleport them out at the meeting point," Ciri said. "With the both of us involved it would be done twice as fast."

"There is one other thing. There are slaves involved in the celebration as well, to pour the drinks of the guests. We will escape with them last, hopefully everyone will be too drunk to notice the waiters are missing," Avallac'h said.

........  
"Ah, Avallac'h. I didn't think I'd see you coming here, just in time for my coronation," Ge'els said.

"Your highness," Avallac'h said, bowing.

"Come, take a drink. We haven't heard news from you. As you know, with the defeat of the Wild Hunt in battle, you're the only one capable of interdimensional travel. What happened to the Wild Hunt was a pity indeed, such a waste of talented lives," Ge'els said.

"You disapprove of the way Zireael and I stopped the White Frost?" Avallac'h said.

"It was a necessary sacrifice, yes, but now we need new slaves. So I will have to assemble a new hunting party. I need you to help me in finding individuals with such teleportation ability," Ge'els said.

Avallac'h was silent. A chuckle bubbled up Ge'els' throat.

"What is so funny?" Avallac'h asked.

"I should have known from the news that you dismissed your concubine. It's her, isn't it? Your Zireael, you're a Dh'oine lover. Hence why you don't wish to help me. Be careful, Avallac'h. 

"You risk disobeying your king. You know that the punishment for treason is death," Ge'els said.

"Forgive me, I mean no disrespect," Avallac'h said.

"Bring her here," Ge'els instructed to a guard.

A naked human female was brought. 

"You may go," Ge'els said, waiting for the guard to leave. "I understand your obsession with Zireael."


	25. Chapter 25

"She reminds you of Lara. I on the other hand..." Ge'els pulled the slave to him, fondling her breasts.

"I quite enjoy human females. I am in dire need of replacements because every time they get pregnant, I have no choice but to kill them. The slaves tonight are not just for pouring wine, they're also my entertainment.

"So you see, Avallac'h, you should be honored that I chose you of all people to know about this because the others wouldn't understand. Even if you tell, no one would believe you and I could accuse you of slander on top of treason," Ge'els said.

"You sicken me," Avallac'h said at last. Ge'els' eyes flashed dangerously.

"I wonder how it feels like to sleep with Zireael, feisty creature that she is. I command you to bring her to me. You once tried to make Auberon sleep with her which he could not, while I have no qualms about impregnating humans," Ge'els said.

He circled Avallac'h once and abruptly turned to stab him with a hidden dagger. The human screamed.

“You stabbed me.” Avallac'h murmured, dumbfounded, too shocked to feel anything else. “You actually stabbed me.” 

“Of course I did," Ge'els said. "You are too dangerous to be left alive."

Ciri appeared, she took in the sight of Avallac'h with a dagger in his heart and zoomed into Ge'els.

"Ciri, no! As much as you want to, don't. The Aen Elle will be in chaos," Avallac'h said.

Ciri grabbed the woman and Avallac'h, teleporting them.

.......  
"We didn't leave anyone behind, did we?" Ciri asked.

"I already teleported all the other women before Ge'els spotted me," Avallac'h said. "Ge'els will realise all his slaves are missing."

The unicorns neighed as he slumped to the ground.

"Go, open the gate. Bring them to Brokilon," Avallac'h said.


	26. Chapter 26

"It's not working at all," Ciri said. "My magic isn't working at all, Avallac'h. I thought that once I had embraced my power, I would have saved you. But you're dying and now I can't do anything."

"I love you," Avallac'h said. Then he simply stopped breathing.

Ciri hugged him while the human women walked around them aimlessly.

_You've returned, _a unicorn the color of sunset pink clouds said.__

_Fox kept his word,_  Ihuarraquax said.  _I cannot help you revive him, I already revived twice before._

__

______"Then if not you, Ihuarraquax, who will help me?" Ciri asked._ _ _ _ _ _

_This is my mate, she will help, _Ihuarraquax said, nudging forward a sky blue unicorn.__

________The unicorn bent her head, and Ciri touched the glowing horn. A fog formed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Help me, please. Open the gate of the worlds," she said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________All she could see now was the glowing horns of all the other unicorns around her. Ciri saw a glimpse of a woman who could have been her twin but her ashen white hair was loose over her shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ciri could have sworn she had the pointed ears of the elves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________......  
"Ciri," Avallac'h said. "Where are we?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"In Brokilon, just like you said," Ciri said, squeezing his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I was dead. Then the unicorns and a fog..." he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It doesn't matter, we're together now. Safe," she said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'll never leave you again," Avallac'h said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I love you, Avallac'h," Ciri said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I know," he said, smiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________......  
"Child of the Elder Blood, why have you brought these humans here?" Eithne, the queen of the dryads, asked with distaste._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Usually you would need a ritual to wipe out one's memories but these people have already lost theirs," Ciri said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"They are all female," Avallac'h said. "We hope you will accept them becoming dryads."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	27. Chapter 27

"These are no ordinary human women and they arrive under no ordinary circumstances. These women were formerly enslaved by elves in the world of the Aen Elle," Avallac'h answered.

"And what of our payment?" Eithne said as she and the other dryads eyed Avallac'h.

"I'm sorry, he is not for payment, he belongs to me," Ciri said sharply.

"You make demands of me and yet you offer no payment?" The dryad queen asked haughtily.

"I remember that you tried to make me a dryad, and had the ritual worked, my memories would have been erased," Ciri said. "Consider them my replacement."

"He is decrepit, probably infertile by now," Eithne remarked.

Avallac'h made no response to the insult but Ciri bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying something regrettable.

"We will accept these women into our fold. You may leave," the dryad queen said.

.......  
"She was... unpleasant," Avallac'h said.

Ciri snorted. "That is an understatement," she said.

"I am not welcome in Dol Blathanna nor will I be welcome in Tir na Lia," he said.

"Not all Aen Seidhe hate you, Avallac'h, and you can still return to the world of the Aen Elle. The unicorns will keep you safe," Ciri said. 

"I hope the unicorns have forgiven my past mistakes, though they might not fully trust me yet," Avallac'h said. "As for the Aen Seidhe, I only know of Elihal."

"Then I would like to introduce you to my friends, Valdo and Aegar," she said.

"I need to apologise to Yennefer and to Geralt for leaving abruptly," he said.

"We left so suddenly I didn't even leave them a note," Ciri said guiltily.

........  
"Ciri, you've managed to find us yet again," Valdo said.

"And who's this you've brought? Another grandad?" Aegar said. 

"This? This is..." Ciri said.


	28. Chapter 28

"My friend, mentor and lover," Ciri said.

Avallac'h removed his hood.

"Lover? Oh ho, I see he's an elf! Can't seem to resist our elven charm," Aegar said teasingly.

"Curious, I do have to agree with Aegar, he looks rather old," Valdo said. "I mean... old and wise enough to escape the purges on nonhumans, eh?" He said, trying to sound less rude.

Aegar nudged Valdo. "Ah... I think he's the one Dandelion talked about. The Aen Elle. We thought he was shitting us, you know how he likes to exaggerate, but we never thought..." Aegar trailed off. 

"I am Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha. For convenience I use the alias Avallac'h and you may address me as such," Avallac'h said.

"Is it true then that you come from another world, a world of elves where you speak a language called ellylon?" Valdo asked.

"Yes, and I intend to stay the evening here with Zireael," Avallac'h said. "I can answer all your questions that way."

"Ooh 'Zireael'," Aegar said appreciatively. "Do you mind if we use your elven name, Ciri? After all, we're elves too."

Ciri laughed. "You're really unashamed, Aegar," she said.

........  
"It's good that you let them free," Valdo said. "I don't like the way humans treat elves but I don't agree with enslavement of humans either."

"We should treat each other as equals, treat with respect," Ciri said.

"You didn't even need slaves since you could do magic," Aegar said. "Mind if you and Ciri teach us a few tricks? Nothing fancy, just something to help us speed up our work when we pack and unpack."

........  
Ciri and Avallac'h sat around a bonfire. Valdo and Aegar had finally decided to leave them alone. As much as Ciri enjoyed their company, she also appreciated the privacy.


	29. Chapter 29

They saw an elven couple holding hands and kissing.

"Tonight, we're just like them. Two lovers in love. Nothing extraordinary about us," Ciri said, looking in the couple's direction.

"Yes. It's nice to not think about anything else, to just be normal. Thank you for bringing me here, my love," Avallac'h said. He embraced her and they kissed for a very long time.

"Don't take their comments to heart, Avallac'h. You're young enough for me," she said comfortingly.

"Oh Zireael," Avallac'h sighed, stroking her face. "Will you marry me?"

They were interrupted by giggles, moans and the unmistakable sounds of lovemaking coming from a nearby patch of tall grass.

Ciri blushed. "Well, they didn't waste any time getting down to business," she said.

"I'll say," Avallac'h replied. His hand was around her waist and Ciri shivered as she felt his fingers slip past the band of her pants.

"I've already watched you die once," Ciri said. "I want to be married to you and have a wonderful wedding with all our friends. Please don't let it be just a dream."

"I intend to make it a reality. Tomorrow, we will be married. I promise," he said.

"Let's drink to it, then. Our wedding toast," she said. 

They opened their bottles of liquor but Ciri left him a lingering look. Avallac'h read her intention and hooked his arm through hers. They took a swig with their arms intertwined.

"Oh Avallac'h, how do you manage to make everything you do look so goddamn elegant? You could be drinking from an old boot and you'd still manage to make me feel unrefined," she said.

"If I wasn't so elegant you wouldn't love me as much, would you?" Avallac'h tried winking but only managed to scrunch up his face.

Ciri giggled at his efforts.


	30. Chapter 30

"Where were we?" Ciri asked. "Ah yes, your hand was in my pants. Teach me how to undress magically."

"It's very easy, actually. Visualise the threads becoming intangible, losing their physical, palpable presence," Avallac'h said.

"Okay?" She said.

"Draw on your force, from your own body, yes. Picture your flesh beneath, the warm blood in your veins. No need to bring out too much, and release," he said.

"Oh!" Ciri said in delight as her clothing disappeared.

"Now do mine," Avallac'h said, bringing her hand to his chest. 

She tried to do the same to him. However, in her excitement, Ciri was unable to focus.

"It's not working," she said in frustration.

"Calm down, don't rush. Try again," he said.

To her disappointment, this time only a small patch of clothing on his chest disappeared which was directly in contact with her hand. Avallac'h had an amused smile.

"Darling, you're too afraid of drawing on my energy. Don't worry, it feels good," he said.

"But won't it tire you out?" Ciri said.

"It won't be the only thing you do to me tonight that will tire me out and make me feel good," Avallac'h said amorously. 

Ciri felt a twinge of need in her belly. She tried again and he was completely naked, wearing only a grin. 

"One more thing," Ciri said, proceeding to unpin her hair out of its bun. 

It fell around her shoulders, obscuring her ears and scars. She carefully watched his expression and there it was, a momentary flicker of recognition in his eyes and the way he froze.

"No, Ciri. You look too much like Lara like this. It's painful for me. I don't wish to remember her, not right now when we're trying to make love," Avallac'h said, shaking his head.

"Sorry," Ciri said.


	31. Chapter 31

"You once told me you forgot how she looked like. Also I thought I saw her in that fog when I asked for help in opening the Gate of the Worlds," Ciri said.

"You saw Lara?" Avallac'h asked. "It's fitting, seeing as you're the one with Elder Blood. I just hope she approves of me being with her daughter."

"I'll tie my hair back up if you want. It's not practical to leave it loose when I'm monster-hunting," she said.

"No, wait. Let me tie up your hair," he said. "Take it as my apology to you, most men would perceive their partners' letting down of hair as an invitation to sex."

Avallac'h gathered the hairs that framed Ciri's face and began to form them into tiny plaits.

"So, hairstyling as a form of foreplay, huh? Won't my hair be messy afterwards?" Ciri asked.

"You can ask me to help style it again," he said.

"You know, these tiny plaits right in front of my ears, they look just like yours," she said, smiling.

"Yes, this is how I do my plaits," Avallac'h said. "I've never done anyone else's hair before. You are my first. It is also considered intimate to style the hair of one's mate."

"I can imagine why," Ciri murmured in delight. She enjoyed feeling his fingers in her hair.

Lastly, he tied the hair at the back of Ciri's head into a fanciful knotted bun.

"I don't make my hair bun that way!" Ciri said, protesting. 

"Trust me, you look beautiful..." Avallac'h said. He found the exposed nape of her neck irresistible. Taking the opportunity, he kissed her there and felt her shiver. "Elegant..." kiss "stunning..." kiss.

She groaned impatiently. "Are you done yet?" Ciri asked.

"Almost," Avallac'h said, tucking some flowers into her hair. "Done."


	32. Chapter 32

Ciri pounced on him then, laughing wildly and freely.

"Oh Avallac'h," Ciri said as she rode him, slightly out of breath. "My love, you made me wait so long for you to tie my hair when we were already naked. I was so aroused by then and I think I have now gotten grass stuck up my ass."

"Come, let me check it for you," Avallac'h said. In a sudden move he switched positions and pried her legs apart. 

"Ah! You have the best cunt-sucking mouth, oh," Ciri moaned as her body wriggled under his merciless onslaught. "Do you want everyone to hear me or what?! Slow down, please."

"There's no grass, I've licked you clean," he said, abruptly removing himself from between her legs. "Forgive me, I forgot our surroundings."

"Put your cock inside me again," she said. "Slowly, in and out."

"Zireael, oh Zireael..." Avallac'h groaned in a long, drawn out sigh of ecstasy. He stopped thrusting, catching his breath.

"What's wrong?" Ciri said. "It was beginning to feel really good."

"I'm afraid I'm too excited. I won't last long like this," Avallac'h said.

"Then release, don't feel ashamed. Orgasm inside me, fill me up with your- oh..." she said. "Fluids- mmm..." Ciri felt him climax in spurts, a familiar warmth inside her womb.

He gasped strenuously. "My love, I'm sorry. I intended to last longer but I couldn't," Avallac'h said mournfully.

"Let's try again later. Please rest first," she said. Ciri kissed him lightly, all over his face and chest.

He responded with hungry kisses on her breasts, gently grazing her nipples with his teeth.

"I just told you to rest," she said, stroking him tenderly as she found her back against the grass once more.

Avallac'h could not help himself, he was stiffening anew with anticipation.


	33. Chapter 33

He began to rock his hips against hers, determined to reclaim his male pride. 

........  
They awoke to the harsh glare of sunlight.

"Didn't even remember to cover yourselves last night," Aegar said. "Don't want any bits falling off in the cold, if you know what I mean."

"Sorry, Aegar," Ciri said. "We'd like to invite you to our wedding."

"Wedding? With the way you two were going at it last night, I'm not surprised," Aegar said, laughing. 

.......  
"My dear, you look beautiful," Yennefer assessed Ciri approvingly.

"I'm sorry for deciding to hold my wedding in Kovir, I wanted to make sure everyone could attend including the elves and Regis," Ciri said.

"It's alright, Ciri, I understand. Besides, Triss is with Eskel now and I've forgiven her past with Geralt," Yennefer said.

"Please tell us where you disappeared off to with Avallac'h," Geralt asked Ciri.

"I'll explain later, just know that Avallac'h isn't welcome among the Aen Elle," Ciri said apologetically.

.........  
Priscilla was struggling slightly with her pregnant belly.

"Avallac'h said they're twins so the pregnancy is more dreadful than usual," Priscilla said.

"I said I wanted two kids, one for both of us. I didn't expect twins," Dandelion said.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Geralt asked in surprise. "Ciri hasn't gone to teleport you yet."

"I did," Avallac'h said.

"See, I was surprised too," Dandelion said. "Ciri and Avallac'h, 'the lady and lord of time and space'."

"Everyone's here," Ciri said happily.

"Zireael," Avallac'h said, pulling her aside. "Please be extra careful." His look was intense, and it worried her.

"Why?" Ciri said, fearing the worst.

"You're pregnant," he said emotionally. Ciri slid her arms around his neck to give him a kiss, his plaited hair tickling the skin of her bare arms. "I love you."

...  
End.


End file.
